I Dreamed A Dream
by DefyingGravity4Good
Summary: set in The Polarizing Express, a different look at how things could have gone if Shawn hadn't come back to Santa Barbra.  My first Psych fic! Shules!


**So… this is my first Psych fic! I was watching "The Polarizing Express" with my friend, and when they got to Jule's dream-thing, I thought, "Wait! This could be much more Shules-ie and angst-y." And that is how this was born. Pretty much everything else in the episode is the same after this.**

**And yes, the title is from Les Miserebles.**

**Forgive me if this is out of character, or bad. This is my first time out of the Wicked forum, so my mind is tuned to Elphaba and Fiyero, not Juliet and Shawn. Of course, now that I think about it… Shawn and Fiyero are a lot alike… hmmm maybe I'll play with that later :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Psych, or the title I stole from Les Miz as much as I love it…**

"Wait a minute… where's Jules?" Shawn asked his guide.

Tony explained, "Well, you weren't here to out Lassiter's tryst with his old partner, so the timing didn't work out for a transfer to Santa Barbra."

"So, she's still in Miami?" the fake psycic asked, "Well, then lets get outta here! What are we waiting for?" he said, after all he would much rather see his girlfriend than Lassie slap Chief Vic's butt again.

The short man took a deep breath, "You might wanna sit down…"

Shawn took a seat in a nearby bench, with Tony Cox by his side.

As the bench seemed to move, taking him to Juliet, Shawn couldn't help but wonder what her life was like in Miami, or that if instead of coming to Santa Barbra, he went to Miami and they were together in her alternate life as well.

But as they arrived, Shawn was confused, looking at his surroundings, "Why are we in a graveyard?" he asked, and then realization dawned on him, "No. No, no no, no, no…." he mumbled, then looked at his guide in silent question, hoping, for once, that he was wrong.

Tony gestured to the left, and there Shawn saw it, the one thing that could shake Shawn Spencer to the core.

A gravestone. It read,

_Here lies Juliet O'Hara_

_Life taken from her too soon, while serving her community._

_She will be missed._

Shawn fell to his knees, physically unable to stand anymore, and felt a hot tear roll down his face. Tony came up behind the man, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shawn looked up at him, eyes holding pain, "How did it happen?" he asked, his voice strained from his constricted throat.

The shorter man sighed, "There was a robbery down town, and the perps had guns… right in the heart…."

Shawn's heart completely shattered, as a sob escaped him.

"You do realize this is a dream?" Tony said, exasperated.

"oh… right… but it could have actually happened!"

"Well, then, it's a good thing you came back because, this happened the day you two met."

"It did?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "You know, for a guy that's actually smarter than he lets on, and has solved so many cases for the police, you're pretty dumb."

Shawn looked offended.

"Now, lets get back, so you can fix everything."

With that, Shawn Spencer awoke, and immediately dashed out the door.

Once reaching Juliet's apartment, the phony psychic banged on the door, hoping his girlfriend was home.

Soon, the door opened to reveal the wavy-haired girl. "Shawn," she looked confused, but happy to see him, "What's u-"

she was cut off by his lips crashing into hers, and Juliet instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, as his encircled her waist. As he pulled away she said, "Well, hello to you, too."

He smiled at her and hugged her close, "Jules. Oh, Jules, Jules, Jules…" he mumbled.

"ummm… Shawn, are you okay?"

"Yes, I've never been better," he said, running his fingers though her long, dirty-blonde locks. "I love you." He said, honestly, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Shawn…" she breathed, "Th-this is really… um, sudden… I mean, we haven't been dating that long and.."

"But I've known you for five years, Jules. And I know that I love you. At least, I do now. You see, I had this dream about what everybody I care about's life if I never came to Santa Barbra. And Tony Cox showed me that-"

"Wait, Tony Hox?"

"Oh, yeah, he's my guardian angel." He said with a grin, "any way, my dad was fat and had a mullet, Gus' life became a sitcom, and his wife and son totally took advantage of him, Chief got demoted and started talking with a German accent, Lassie became Chief, and slapped Vic in the butt… which was quite disturbing… and then you… oh, man… Jules… you never came, the day we would have met, you got shot. You died. And that was when I realized that my life has no meaning without you. You mean everything to me, Juliet. I love you."

Juliet just stared at her boyfriend, who had just poured his heart out to her. She saw the true love shining in his eyes, as he looked at her. And she knew that there was only one thing to be said, "Gus' life became a sitcom?" okay, maybe two things.

"Yes. One of those really sucky ones from the nineties."

"Weird. Oh, and by the way, Shawn…I-I love you too."

"Really?" Shawn asked, getting overly excited.

"Yes, really." Juliet laughed at her boyfriend.

He immediately scooped her up and hugged her, then kissed her as he lowered her to the ground.

Suddenly, Juliet's phone rang, she looked at it and saw that it was the chief, "Oh, crap! I'm sorry, Shawn, but I have to get to work."

"Oh, its okay. I'll see you tonight?"

Juliet smiled, "Yes, tonight. You can explain why your subconsiouns makes the chief Geman, Carlton creepy, Gus a sitcom character, and kills me."

He laughed, "Will do." He gave her a kiss, and everything seemed right with the world.

**Well? What do we think? let me know in a review, maybe ;)**


End file.
